The wize flame
by summer.time05
Summary: leo and OC after giant war. leo finally found the girl of his dreams, but are they meant to be or is it just something to dream about.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note :J

**This story is a couple of years after the giant war. I haven't read H.o.H yet.**

**The main character is alexandra, she goes by alex. She is 5'9, strawberry blonde, blue eyes.**

**Please review**

Alexandra's POV

I had arrived at camp half-blood when I was only 13. I had to run away from my evil step mother. When I say evil, I don't mean Cinderella step mom mean. I mean the kind of person who would lock me in the basement with no food or water whenever my father left for business, which was a lot. She would get drunk a lot and come down and beat me.

One day when my father left, I decided to run away. I no longer felt that I belonged anywhere. I packed my bag with only three spare changes of cloths, a toothbrush and toothpaste, $500, and a mountain of granola bars. I wore my birth mothers gift to me, a beautiful necklace with an owl covered in real diamonds. I had always hid this from my stepmother because if she found out about it, she would probably sell it and buy useless crap with the money.

On the first night away I had run into the forest. When I felt that I was a good distance from home, I decided to try to sleep. I had a dream that was telling me to go to a camp, camp half blood. A beautiful lady was telling me this. She had said that she was my mother, and that her name was Athena.

I woke up and decided to find this camp. I started walking until I reached a road. I followed it into a small town. I decided to find a place to eat. While I was walking, I saw a small diner. I walked in and sat down. The moment I ordered a sprite, two kids around my age came and sat next to me.

There was a girl about ten years old and the boy looked 13, like me. "Hello, I am nick, and this is my foster sister Sophie. We are really hungry and wondered if we could eat with you?" of course I let them. They started talking about going to a camp. Curious, I asked," Is it camp half-blood, because that is where I am going." They slowly tell me that we were heading to the same place.

We all began our journey together after lunch. And we felt like we were almost there when the sun had started to set. Making a fire, we decided to rest.

I woke to the sound of Sophie's high-pitched scream. we all instantly woke up to see what was wrong. Then I saw it. it was a huge man with one eye in the center of his forehead. He was caring a large sword. All of the sudden we ran. The monster was chasing us up a hill with a large pine tree at the top. His sword had sliced the back of my left calf, but I kept running. I told nick and Sophie to run and get help while I distract the Cyclopes.

My leg was bleeding really badly now, but I was determined to save my new friends. The monster swung his sword and cut my right arm. I fell to the ground. Then I heard a voice urging me to get over the hill. So I I got up and attacked the Cyclops from behind, throwing a large rock at him. He fell over and I grabbed his sword. By then nick and Sophie were back with a crowd of people watching me fight. I stabbed the Cyclops in the middle of his eye and he exploded into a pile of gold dust. All around me I heard people screaming my name. Then I passed out.

i woke a couple of days later. at the campfire that night everyone suddenly stopped to stare at me. i looked up to see a grey owl. i was the daughter of athena


	2. Chapter 2

Leos P.O.V.

It has been two years after the giant war, and I am still single. I would think that being a hero would help, but as usual, it doesn't. There is this one girl that I like. Her name is Alexandria. But she has a boyfriend already.

Alex pov

As I was talking my morning jog through the forest, I heard a twig snap. Stopping, I said "come out now, I know that you have followed my, nick". He stepped out from behind a tree." I was just looking for you, Alex", he whispered in my ear. He pushed me against a tree and started to kiss me. I pushed him away after a little while. We had started dating about a year ago.*he is a son of Ares*. "I have to finish my jog mow, but maybe we can hang out later" I told him.

After my jog, I walked back to my cabin. I accidentally bumped into my friend Leo." Hey Leo, what's up?" I asked him. He replied with a short nothing and quickly ran away. I wonder what his problem is. I quickly changed into my orange camp half-blood t-shirt that I turned into a tank top and a pair of white shorts. I started walking towards the Pegasus stables. As I was walking I stopped. I heard a familiar voice. It was Nick, but he wasn't alone. He was with Victoria, daughter of Aphrodite.

Victoria and I had been friends, but one day she told me that I was ugly. I got really mad at her and we got into a huge fight. I heard her say something, but could not quite understand it. I moved a little closer. "Are you sure that Alex won't find out?" she said and kissed him. "Yes, I am positive, There is no way that she will find out about us" he told her and kissed her back. He is so dead.

How could he do this to me! That little slut stole my boyfriend! I started running. I could feel the tears running down my face as ran into the forest.

I stopped at the tree where we had carved our initials at the beginning of summer. I grabbed my knife and started to cross it out. My face was wet with tears now. I should have known. He would always run off into the unknown saying something about some other friends. I wish that I had been more prepared for this because I just feel terrible now.


End file.
